


Let her have metaphorical cake

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki isn't a great cook, but it's her girlfriend's birthday so she should at least bake her a cake, right? And if it turns out absolutely awful, well... points for trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let her have metaphorical cake

Momoi Satsuki looks great in a too tight, matcha-green apron, but she can’t cook for shit. She tries to, stirring some kind of dough or batter or something in between, but it doesn’t look the way it’s supposed to, no matter how much sugar she adds to make up for the weird texture. It’s supposed to be a real cake.

She should get points for trying though; she’s adamant about that fact. Besides, it’s not like Riko can be one to judge. When they started going out, she tried to be romantic by making bento lunch boxes for Satsuki, and proceeded to get livid when she found out – six meals later – that most of them ended up in the garbage bin outside of her apartment.

It took Satsuki make backrubs and foot massages to be forgiven for that sin.

So, Satsuki figures that even if the cake she’s making tastes awful, if Riko is unsatisfied she at least won’t show it, and if she does, she’ll owe Satsuki at least a backrub. It’s a sneaky so called win-win, but really, no matter how much she feels like her heavy breast alone – a burden to her back – should earn her a massage occasionally, she really does want the cake to be delicious.

After putting it into the oven, following her pouring and squeezing the dough-batter into a heart-shaped form, she beams at what should be a masterpiece. It’s still early in the morning, and her birthday-girl of a girlfriend has yet to get up, so she has time to clean up the kitchen too.

Normally, Wednesdays are Riko’s turns to clean the kitchen – a daily task since they both never cease to leave it in a horrid state – so she should consider this a birthday gift too.

Sweeping clean the kitchen island, washing the multitude of tools she doesn’t quite know the names of – or proper functions really – yet nevertheless used in the baking experience, she finishes after half an hour with her hands wrinkled by the water.

Only then does she smell the burnt cake, at the same time the fire alarm starts beeping.

Riko flies into the room – practically, though she was probably just leaping all the way from the bed – and she shouts something Satsuki can’t hear due to the high sounding alarm. While Satsuki tries to save the cake and turn off the oven, Riko fetches a stool to stand on in order to reach the fire alarm. Suffice to say; it’s a quite awful way to start her morning.

“Happy birthday!” Satsuki says the moment the alarm is turned off, as the black cake reeks smoke behind her back.

Riko, not dressed to impress in the slightest, wearing a too large t-shirt to hide her slight body, wears a falsely serene smile. At the perk of being her long-time girlfriend, Satsuki knows that smile to be a sign of Riko’s anger more than anything, and it almost makes her own smile waver. However, she secretly likes Riko the best when she’s hard to get.

“I made you a cake, and I cleaned the kitchen,” she says as a peace offering.

Even though Riko is shorter than her, Satsuki feels her eyes wander over her shoulder to stare at the black smoking heart.

“Yes, very good,” she smiles dangerously.

“… and I’m sorry about the alarm?” Satsuki tries, cocking her head to the side innocently. She likes to play up the fact that she’s younger occasionally, either to tease or get away with faults, and it never truly stops working.

Riko’s shoulders slump down as she sighs, seemingly accepting the apology, and Satsuki takes strategic advantage of the opening. Embracing her girlfriend, her bosom is pressed against Riko’s face naturally, and she grins when Riko nuzzles her subconsciously. It’s a comfortable position, and though their relationship started through some boob-envy – or was it just Satsuki assuming as much and teasing her B-cup now-girlfriend? – she knows how much Riko loves feeling the plump breasts.

As Satsuki suspected, Riko doesn’t hold her accountable for the her horrid cooking, but she sulks about being woken by the fire alarm until Satsuki taps up a bubble bath and suggest they dip in together.

The hot water smoothes over the rough edges, and Satsuki is happy to have Riko seated between her legs with her head leaned back so they can kiss and cuddle.

Satsuki has always loved baths, but she loves them even more when she’s with Riko. It was in a hot spring five years ago when their love was first sparked, when Riko became less of a rival and more of a sexual challenge, who once conquered proved to be a wonderfully inept but also completely amazing girlfriend. It’s a highly romantic and nostalgic setting for them both, though the aromatic mango bathing powder is a new addition.

With Riko’s birthday in mind, Satsuki starts to kiss her neck and move her hands down the slimmer body, just the way Riko likes it. She did think to save this for later, since she has another present saved for their evening (hint; a sensual dance and lingerie are involved), but she decides that she can let Riko eat the cake now and save it for later too, since the real cake – that is, not the metaphor for orgasm and sex used just now – turned out no good anyway.

That’s how Aida Riko’s twenty-second birthday begins, and so it will end, with awful cooking, a fire alarm beeping and wet heavy petting in the bathtub, resting against her stunning girlfriend’s heavenly bosom and tasting cherry through kisses.

And there is cake to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Riko!


End file.
